


Бэтмен против Супермена

by Mey_Chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Кларк Кент был чертовым совершенством до мозга своих чёртовых криптонских костей.





	Бэтмен против Супермена

Супермен был чертовым совершенством до мозга своих чёртовых криптонских костей.  
И дело было вовсе не в его чёртовых криптонских способностях. Майкл и сам мог летать, стрелять лазерами, а ещё путешествовал во времени, что Супермену и не снилось.  
Однако криптонец Кал-Эл также всухую уделывал земных мужчин на их человеческом поле.  
Дамы всегда отдавали предпочтение широкоплечему брюнету с волевым подбородком и старомодными манерами, а не поджарому блондину с веснушками. Замашки двадцать пятого века тоже не вызывали у дам отклика. Что поделать, Бустер Голд слишком опередил эту эпоху.  
— Само совершенство, да? — пробормотал Тед Корд, он же Синий Жук.  
— Это даже раздражает, — отозвался со вздохом Майкл и приготовился окинуть завистливым взглядом могучую фигуру Супермена.  
— Но это Бэтмен, — удивился он.  
— А я про кого?  
Бэтмен, он же Брюс Уэйн, миллиардер-красавчик, стремительно прошёл в Зал Совещаний мимо двух развалившихся на диване героев рангом пониже.  
— Что в нем такого? Обычный парень с гаджетами. Чем он лучше тебя? У него нет даже квантового распылителя или фотонной субтурбины, что ему завидовать?  
Тед вспыхнул.  
— Я не завидую. Просто… Ты только посмотри на него, какой…  
Майкл фыркнул.  
— Какой? Ничем не лучше тебя. Вот Супермен…  
Теперь Тед выглядел удивлённым.  
— Но Супермен — он же как обезжиренный йогурт без лактозы. Он… Он хороший человек, но у него нет яркой интересной индивидуальности, как у тебя. И твоего чувства юмора. И язык хуже подвешен. А вот Бэтмен — это такая сила духа, такой характер…  
— Работа на публику, — отмахнулся Майкл. И захихикал как больной от шальной мысли. — Слушай, я установил в Зале Совещаний скрытую камеру… Технологии двадцать пятого века, Бэтмен вовек не обнаружит. Вот увидишь, это он на публике роковой мужчина, а когда никого нет рядом, он ковыряется в носу, в штанах чешет…  
Тед скривился, сморщил нос.  
— Фу, Майкл! И как посмотреть в эту твою камеру?  
Майкл театральным жестом указал на Скитса, парящего над ними.  
— Вот он, родной. Скитс, покажи картинку из Зала Совещаний.  
— Хотел бы заметить, что это аморально, — прохладно заметил робот, но подлетел ближе и послушно включил картинку на вмонтированном микроэкране.  
От увиденного Тед ахнул и вцепился в колено Майкла. Тот сам еле удержался от вопля ужаса.  
Бэтмен нашёл себе занятие поинтереснее, чем ковыряться в носу. Прямо на столе Зала Совещаний он жарко лапал Супермена. Похоже, он нашёл в нём личность, пусть даже пришлось искать довольно глубоко под сине-красной одеждой. Да и язык Супермена пришёлся ему по вкусу, раз Бэтмен позволял так вольно хозяйничать у него во рту.  
Что же, Майкл готов был признать, что даже во время занятий любовью Бэтмен выглядит безупречно. Словно какой-нибудь готичный красавчик из «Сумерек». Да и Супермена хоть сейчас на обложку… И всё же Майкл почувствовал некоторое облегчение от мысли, что легендам не чуждо ничто человеческое.  
Поиск индивидуальности Кларка Кента, видимо, достиг логического финала, потому что он запрокинул голову и застонал — его голос эхом отдался в холле Штаб-Квартиры Лиги.  
— Убери звук! — прошипел Майкл. В ответ Скитс мстительно выключил экран.  
— Так низко ты ещё не падал, — заметил он и с достоинством полетел прочь.  
Майкл вытер вспотевший лоб дрожащей рукой.  
— Нуу… — протянул он, отводя глаза.  
— О да, — сдавленно отозвался Тед.  
— Бэтмен как Бэтмен, — неловко резюмировал Майкл. — Видишь, никакой фантазии. И… — он сглотнул, — для меня ты куда круче него, знаешь. Во всём. И если выбирать между Суперменом и тобой, я тоже выбрал бы тебя!  
Тед усмехнулся.  
— Уверен, в этом самом ты тоже куда интереснее Супермена. Бэтмена я даже не рассматривал в подобном плане. Но камеру из Зала убери, пожалуйста.  
— Я позабочусь об этом, — сообщил откуда-то сверху Скитс.  
Майкл посмотрел на руку Теда, которая всё ещё лежала на его колене. Тед посмотрел на Майкла.  
— В туалете, — одними губами прошептал Тед. — Через пару минут.  
Майкл ответил ему яркой индивидуальной улыбкой интересной личности.  
Дамы, предпочитающие криптонцев, могли покурить в сторонке. В конце концов, у Майкла сейчас будет свидание с парнем, который круче самого Бэтмена. И который любит Майкла, пусть тот и близко не Супермен.


End file.
